The Famous Tris
by Thefirststiff
Summary: Tris leaves her best friend Tobias in 8th grade to become an actress, she returns back to Chicago for her Senior Year like she promised but what she doesn't know is that Tobias has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is just a story that I'm trying out, please enjoy!_**

_Flashback_

_~3 years ago~_

_"Hey, Tobias I need to tell you something"_

_"You can tell me anything Bea"_

_"I'm going to be leaving to become an actress and I'm going to live in California till senior year then I'm going to come back to finish school" I was on the verge of tears, leaving him was really hard. _

_"It's okay, just promise me once you get back you'll remember me and we'll be friends again"_

_"I promise, I love you Tobias"_

_"I love you too Bea" then the unexpected happened he kissed me, my best friend; the guy I like kissed me_

~Present day~

Today I have one single tattoo, its on my wrist and says 'Tobias'.

Because I'd rather not be questioned about who he is I usually cover it up.

Since I left him I haven't had a boyfriend, today I'm returning back to school, in Chicago.

I got myself a nice house to live in while I'm here although paparazzi have already found it.

Today is the day I will see Tobias again. Everything will be different now that I'm famous.

I get out of my car and head into school with my hood up so paparazzi don't follow me.

I go to the office to get my schedule and see the dark blue eyes I've missed.

After I'm given my schedule I go up to him and hug him

"Hey Tobias, did you miss me?"

"Bea?" He asks as I pull away

"The one and only" he hugged me so tight

"I can't breath, I missed you too but please let go"

"Sorry, but I can't believe you're back, I missed you so much"

"Let me see your schedule" he ripped it out of my hand

"All classes together" he announced

"Ugh, I have to deal with your ugly face all day long" I say jokingly

"Well, to all other girls I'm pretty hot"

"You are, almost as hot as eighth grade" I say not caring anymore

"I like you Beatrice, I love you, I couldn't go a day without thinking about you, but now I got to introduce you to my friends"

He dragged me to a group of people.

"Hey guys, this is Tris, you all probably know her but Tris this is Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and Will."

"So I see you moved on from me?" No, I couldn't, but I got lonely so I made some friends."

"Wait so you guys knew each other before she was famous?" Christina I think, asks

"Yes, I actually went to this school but in 8th grade I moved to California" I answer

"WAIT! You got a tattoo" Uriah exclaims

"I've had it for a while"

"How come we've never noticed, we practically looked at every picture of you" Zeke states

"I used to cover it up to avoid questioning"

"Let me see it fully" Shauna says

I hold out my wrist to let them see not in the mood to argue

"Who's Tobias?" Will asked

I look over to him smiling

"He was my best friend but then I left him, I had a huge crush on him and still do, he was the only friend I have ever had that fully understood me, and really hated leaving him so I got his name tattooed on my wrist so no matter where I am he's with me" I look up at Tobias to see him smiling down at me

"Four, do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do, he's always thinking about Tris, he even got her real name tattooed on himself because he loved her" Tobias said talking in 3rd person as to not give away the fact that he's Tobias

"Four, can you meet me at my house after school I really need to talk to you"

"Yeah, that's fine"

The day flew by because me and Tobias/Four talked most of the classes.

At the end of the day I was unluckily questioned and photographed by paparazzi asking about my tattoo, who I was giving a ride etc.

"He's just a friend" I say then get in my car with Four/Tobias and drive off

"How do you deal with that daily?"

"You get used to it, and if you want to be friends with me you have to get used to it."

"I would rather have them following me around then to have you leave again"

"Yeah, so Four huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't want people to know my name any longer so I used my baseball jersey number instead"

"I like it, although Tobias is a really nice name"

"So why'd you choose 'Tris'?"

"Beatrice just made me think of you and Tris made me sound better. I honestly only wanted one person to know me as 'Beatrice'"

"So did you really want my name on your wrist for everyone to see?"

"Yes, you meant everything to me, I cried every night for like a year"

I then turned into my driveway and opened the gate.

I parked my car in the garage then headed inside with Tobias.

"Did you really get my name tattooed on you?" I ask

"Yes, right over my heart"

"Can I see?"

"Yes, but I also want to show you something else."

He took off his shirt to first show me his tattoo

"It's beautiful"

"I got it about a year or two ago because I believed that you would come back, but with you being so famous I had my doubts"

"Now I want to show you something else" he turned around to show me his back full of scars, some new, some old.

"Who did this to you?"

"Marcus, my mom died a month or two after you left so he started beating me"

"I'm sorry, if you need to you can stay here, I live alone and it's really lonely"

"Okay"

"So do you want to go to your house and grab your clothes or do you want to go to the mall and I'll get you new clothes"

"We can go to the mall, but I'm not going to let you pay for my stuff." He's still his stubborn self

"Tobias, I have more money than I know what to do with, please just let me pay, I left you while I was living a dream."

"Fine, but I get to buy you food"

"Whatever"

**_Please review and tell me if I should do anything better, also I decided to not continue writing 'Dauntless High' because its not very popular. I still am writing 'Uriah and Tris' and that'll be updated hopefully tonight or sometime soon, thanks for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating but the website was being slow and it would let me post but I finished the chapter last night and it took me like 2 hours. **_

_**For the reviewer who corrected my math, thank you, I don't care, I'm not perfect, I made a mistake, I honestly wasn't thinking, plus I type fast so my thinking gets messed up but whatever, thanks for telling me. Oh and the other reviewer who called me a bitch, idc, I've been called worse, I take it as a compliment, haters gonna hate. **_

_**You probably don't care about any of this so enjoy the update (you may not get one tomorrow)**_

Four POV:

"So what about this?" Tris asks me

"It's cute" after we got me some clothes she decided to get some more clothes for herself

She paid for the dress then we left the mall.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could have our group of friends over for a pool party"

"That's a nice idea Tobias, I'll text the girls you text the guys."

"Okay, done" She says as she finishes sending the last text

"Man you're fast"

"When you're popular you learn to type/text fast"

The doorbell rang

"Your house is so big" with the billions of other compliments she gets

"So, should we go to the pool, or watch a movie first?"

"Pool" everyone says

"Okay come on, any girls that need to change can change upstairs in one of the bathrooms guys can change in a downstairs one." She announces

Tris POV:

When I got upstairs into my room to grab my bathing suit the girls questioned me like it was an interrogation.

"How did you know Four?" Christina asks

"He and I used to be best friends before I left."

"How did you recognize him?" She continues

"I spent most of my childhood with him, plus his eyes"

"Do you like him?"

"No." I wasn't exactly lying because I didn't like him in the way she wants to know, I like his looks and all but to me, that's nothing compared to personality, I haven't spent a lot of time with him since I've come back so I don't know if I like him.

"You sure?" She says elbowing me playfully

"I'm positive, I've only talked to him a little since I've come back, I know very little about him besides the things that still haven't changed."

"So you know his real name?" Marlene pitches in

"Yes, and no I'm not telling you guys"

A series of 'awuhhhhs' went around

"Get out so I can get changed"

They all leave.

I have a ton of bathing suits so it takes me a minute or two to find one, I choose a turquoise bandeau top with matching bottoms, simple just how I like things.

I head downstairs and notice I'm the only girl ready, and I thought I took long?

It's about 3 minutes before they all come back.

"What took you guys so long?" Zeke asks

"Some of us care about our looks" Christina says

"I had to look for a bathing suit and I took less time than you." I state

"Whatever" she says.

"Come on guys" I turn and head outside to the pool

"Damn Tris, your pool is huge" Uriah says

"I don't even know why I have it, I don't swim a lot"

"Can we play truth or dare in the pool?!" Zeke screams like a little girl

"Calm down Zeke and yes we can" Four says

"No stripping" I state

"Why not Trissy?" Uriah says sadly

"Don't call me 'Trissy' because you will regret it, and because you pass up one dare and you're naked and same thing for the girls just pass up two."

"What would happen if we call you 'Trissy'?" Will asked

"Do you want see?" I ask

"Yeah!" Everyone says

"Who wants to help me show you guys?"

"I will" says Four

"Come here" I pull him to the side

"Now I'm not responsible for any injuries you receive because you volunteered okay?"

"Whatever, I'm not scared of a girl" he says

Since he's watching my fists I have up, and were close enough I knee him in the stomach, which makes him double over in pain.

"Okay I'm done" Four announces

"Anyone else?" They all shake their heads

"You guys are all scaredy-cats" I laugh to myself

"Okay, can we just get in the poll and play?" Asks Shauna

"Yeah" I say

When I don't expect it Four picks me up and throws me into the deep end, its over 6 foot so I can't touch the ground

"FOUR IM TOO SHORT I CAN'T TOUCH!" I scream fake drown because I can swim

He jumps in and picks me up putting me on his back carrying me over to where there are seats in the pool.

"Idiot" I say under my breath

"Okay, I'm going first" Uriah announces

"Tris"

"Dare"

"Seven minutes with Four"

"What do we have to do to pass it up?" I ask

"You can get 4 passes"

"Okay, then I pass" I say shooting Four a glance that says 'sorry'

"Okay, Christina"

"Truth"

"When was your last kiss?"

"Today"

"Four T or D?" She adds

"T"

"How did you feel when Tris rejected the seven minutes in heaven?"

"I didn't feel much of a difference that what I always feel, Zeke"

"Dare"

"Go kiss all the girls then rate them"

He goes around to Shauna first, then me, Christina, and Marlene.

"Shauna, Tris, Marlene, Christina"

"Four, T or D?" He continued

"Dare"

"Kiss Tris" he looks over me after Zeke finishes

I shake my head.

He get up and swims over to me and kisses me, but not for too long.

When he pulls away I say something.

"Okay, I'm tired, everyone can get out and go home or change after they get out and go home" I announce

They all get out without a complaint because they know what I can do to them.

1 hour later **_(I feel like that guy on sponge bob tbh)_**

Four POV:

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Tris

"We could watch a movie" she suggests

"Okay, what one?" I ask walking over to all of her movies

"Pick any one, just nothing too scary, I'd like to sleep."

I decide on 'Apollo 18' because its bit scary, it just can be disturbing.

"Okay" I hit play then sit next to her, she lies her head down on the armrest and rests her feet on me"

"Tobias?" She asks after a few minutes of looking deep in thought

"Yes?"

"There are paparazzi taking pictures you know? And most of the cameras can zoom really well so they probably are taking pictures of us."

"You know, I don't care, we're only friends, well best friends." I say, honestly I like her, but she's never dated anyone and I don't think she wants to right now.

"You know, I know nothing about you any more" I say after about a half hour of the movie

"I'm and I quote from many people 'a rich actress who gets what she wants while living in a dream house and living in the fast lane'"

"You are not, you for one have always hated fashion, you don't like crazy prints or anything, just plain and simple, you like minimal makeup, and you pay for everything without your parents' help" I state

"That's true, you either stalked me all these years or you really were a good friend" she says laughing slightly

"I loved you as a friend, I still do" I say

"Tobias, do you like me? Like, like like?" She asks

"Yes Tris, well Beatrice. I've always liked you"

"Well I like you too" she says

"Well, it's kinda hard not to" I joke

"You are still such an idiot"

"Hey, words can hurt" I say acting hurt

"I'm going to bed idiot, there's a guest room right across the hall from my bedroom, you can take your clothes up their. Night" she gets up

"Sweet dreams Beatrice" she runs upstairs after I say that

I get up and grab my bags then head upstairs.

I see her in a bedroom and I assume its hers seeing as 'Beatrice' is written on the wall. Then head into the room across from it.

I plop down on the bed and immediately fall asleep.

_**thanks for reading, I'm going shopping tomorrow almost 2 hours away from where I live and I don't like writing during the day because that's when I have writers block so I might update at like 2 in the morning but I don't know. Please review!**_****


End file.
